The zero pair goes to school!
by usuilove21
Summary: *HIATUS* what happens when the zero pair enroll at Ritsuka's school and they are in the same class and grade as everyone? -Summary sucks! Natsou X Youji and Soubi X Ritsuka!-
1. Chapter 1

**The zero pair g****oes to school**

**A/:N:** Hello! this is my 14th fanfiction and my first for Loveless!! Please read and review!!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Oh no... **

**Ritsuka's POV**

'This is boring...' I thought, sitting in my desk at school.

Shinonome-Sensei was taking forever! School started about fifteen minutes ago and Sensei still hadn't came into the room.

Apparently, we had new transfer students coming to our class today.

We didn't know anything about the new transfer students either. We didn't even know if they were girls or boys.

Yuiko was sitting next to me; as usual, but this time instead of talking about something random, she was talking about the transfer students.

"Are they boys or are they girls? What do you think, Ritsuka-kun?" She asked me.

There was going to be two transfer students, we didn't know what school they came from either...

"I really don't know, Yuiko. It could even be that one is a boy and the other is a girl." I said, propping myself up with my left had. Before Yuiko could say anything else Sensei walked into the room; Looking terrified if I may add.

The transfer students did't come in and sensei did close the door behind her. Were the transfer students even here? I was confused, I think everyone else in the class was confused too.

"A-As you k-know, we haave t-two transfer students coming in today. H-here they are, c-come in please." Sensei said, stuttering.

The door opened and two people walked in.

As they walked in their red and light green locks moved in sync with every step that they took.

Oh no... It was _them_. What are _they _doing here?

Natsou and Youji.

* * *

**A/N: **So that was it for the first chapter! Hope ou ejoyed it! The next chapter will be out soon!!!


	2. Authors Note:Please read Preview inside!

**The zero pair goes to school.**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**A/N:**I know, I know. I left you guys hanging but didn't update in a while... I am horrible. But I want to let you guys know that I am working on the next chapter currently and I have a little bit of it done! So if you guys are staying with me, I would be the happiest girl around!

Just to let you guys feel a little better and or anticipate it more, here is a preview of the second chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Why?**

**Ritsuka's POV.**

**I felt my eyes go wide as I looked at the two new students that walked into the room.**

**Natsou and Youji.**

Sensei was almost cowering in fear as they walked into the room.'

'_Soubi did tell me that they have met Shinome-sensei before and they basicly raped her… But what are they doing here?_' I thought as they stood at the front of the room.

* * *

I think that might be enough... That's basically all that I have written so far, but I know what I am going to do in the chapter so you guys can expect it for sometime this week maybe! I hope you guys know I really hope you will stay with me in this story! Please review and tell me your opinions and if you'll stick around with me or not! Cause if you do, I got an Idea for a sequel!

-Usuilove21


	3. Chapter 2: Why?

**The zero pair goes to school.**

**A/N: ** I didn't give an estimated time date, but I'm updating finally! I really like what I have planned for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it too!

**Watching:** I Carly.

Time Started: Friday July 30th. 8:24 P.M

* * *

**Chapter 2: Why?**

**Ritsuka's POV.**

I felt my eyes go wide as I looked at the two new students that walked into the room.

Natsou and Youji.

Sensei was almost cowering in fear as they walked into the room.'

'_Soubi did tell me that they have met Shinonome-sensei before and they basicly raped her… But what are they doing here?_' I thought as they stood at the front of the room.

"P-Please introduce yourself." Shinonome-sensei said, trying to calm herself.

"Sure." Natsou said, smirking slightly. "I'm Natsou Sagan, that's all you need to know."

"I'm Youji Sagan." Youji said, also smirking. "Any questions."

I saw that Natsou and Youji looked at me for a second before one of my classmates rose their hands.

"Yeah, what's wrong with your eye?"

"Me?" Nasou said, pointing to himself.

'Who else?' I thought, trying not to bring my hand over my face.

"I don't really know," he started, "but I have had this eyepatch since I was little."

_'I didn't know that…'_ I thought, looking up slightly. "Any other questions? No? Good." Youji said, smiling a sickly sweat smile. "Where are our seats, _Sensei._" Youji continued, showing his sickly sweet smile to Shinonome-sensei, who slightly shivered when she saw it.

"Y-you two can sit in the empty table behind Tarohiko-kun." Shinonome-sensei said, pointing to the brown-haired Tarohiko.

"Aw, but I don't want to sit there." Youji said, his face turning into a frown.

"Yeah! We want to sit next to Rit-chan!" Natsou said, a smile playin on his face.

I froze.

'Crap... I told them not to call me that!' I thought, trying not hit my head on my table.

"Who's 'Rit-Chan'?" Shinonome-sensei asked hesitantly.

"Oh?I guess we'll just have to show you." Natsou said, smirking while looking at Youji who smirked back.

As they started to walk toward me I thought, 'This can't be happening! I am so going to kill them...'

Next thing I knew, I was being hugged. "This is Rit-chan." Youji said, hugging me from my back.

"We'll be sitting right there, okay?" Natsou said, lookin at the desk behind mine and Yuiko's, while he was hugging me from the side.

The whole class was watching in shock, everyone's eyes were wide. 'Yeah, I am so going to kill them for this…' I thought, my head hitting my head as they let go to sit in the seat behind us.

I felt everyone's eyes on me. I inwardly groaned.

-—

It was break and I was wishing I was dead.

"How do you know them?" People in the class asked me when others were talking Natsou and Youji.

I rested my head on my desk as a few students bombarded me with the same questions.

"Okay class, break is over." Shinonome-sensei said, clapping her hands.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

The day passed by faster than I thought and I was now walking with Yuiko out of the class. "How do you know them, Ritsuka-kun?" Yuiko asked as cheery as ever.

I sighed. "Their friends of mine, don't worry about it Yuiko." I said before I felt arms wrap around my neck.

I jumped in shock as the person laughed. I reconized the laugh. Natsou. "So your talking about us Rit-chan?" He said, turning me around as he removed his arms from around my neck, too my shoulders.

"What is it Natsou? And where's Youji?" I asked, removing Natsou's hands from my shoulders.

"Youji is waiting outside, we need to talk to you." Natsou said, taking my hand in his, and pulling me away from Yuiko.

"Ritsuka-kun?" Yuiko said as I was being pulled away by Natsou. "I'll see you later Yuiko. I have to talk to them too." I called, letting Natsou pull me away.

We walked all the way outside, behind the school to see Youji drinking something that I assumed was juice. I also noticed that he was holding a black plastic bag.

"Hey Ritsuka! I got you guys some juice." Youji said, taking the juice out of the bag.

"I need to talk to you guys." I said, catching the juice he threw at me.

"Shoot." Youji said, leaning back against a wall.

I leaned on the wall next to him. "Why are you guys here?" I asked, opening my can of juice.

Natsou and Youji shared a looked before answering me.

"We're here to take you back to Shichisei Gakuen."

**A/N:** Aren't I evil? I leave you on a cliffhanger and who knows when I'll update next... But it'll be soon. Probably... I hope you enjoyed it! Review!

-usuilove21 


	4. Authors Note: Hiatus

**Authors Note: Important.**

I am very sorry, but "**The zero pair goes to school!**" is going on a hiatus for a while.I don't know how long, but I have other priorities. Homework is one. But also is getting my own book written and published(Hopefully in 2011 or 2012). I am also having problems in life, I almost got expelled for one yesterday (Thursday, December 9th) and I can't risk that again.

I am a really fickle person, so apparently, I just can't decide when I wanna update...

I fell really bad putting this on Hiatus, but I have to do what I have to do, don't I? Once I am finished with one of my other stories, I'll have more time too write.

I'll probably update sooner or later, just not too leave anyone hanging, so maybe an update will be here sooner or later. Who knows.

Thank you for listening to me.

XOXO,

Usuilove21.


End file.
